


Their First Time

by queenmidalah



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Blindfolds, F/M, First Time, Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 06:21:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3346760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenmidalah/pseuds/queenmidalah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caitlin never thought that the first time she would ever make love to someone after Ronnie that it would involve a blind fold, massage oil, a soft command to not move her hands from the bars they were wrapped around, and Barry Allen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Their First Time

**Author's Note:**

> Entry for Day 2/Theme 1 of the Snowbarry Week on Tumblr. Days 1 and 2 were about their Firsts.

Caitlin never thought that the first time she would ever make love to someone after Ronnie that it would involve a blind fold, massage oil, and a soft command to not move her hands from the bars they were wrapped around. It was a a lesson in trust for both parties involved. She also never expected that the person she would experience this with would be Barry Allen.

A soft gasp passed Caitlin's lips as she felt the warm massage oil drip into the curve of her lower back. Soon Barry's strong hands were working at the muscles and the gasp turned into a soft moan. Her fingers flexed on the wrought iron head board that he told her to keep a hold of. She wanted to flip over and demand he take her. Barry had confided in her as his doctor when he was dating Linda that his body created a soft vibration when he got excited. She can see in her memory how he had blushed at the admission.

She could feel it now. The vibrations of his fingers against her skin. She wanted to feel that all over her body. He was driving her insane with his slow movements. She started to get lost in the sensations, her body awash in pleasure and need. She wasn't aware of him removing the towel that had covered her backside, not until she felt his lips between her shoulder blades and his hips settle against her. 

She bit her lip, her knuckles tightening on the head board. All she could do was feel at that moment. A whimper escaped her throat as Barry parted her thighs and slid into her. He didn't lift her to her knees, simply pressed her body into the mattress beneath his own. One hand slid between the mattress and her skin to tease a breast as the other moved up to cover her clenched fist around the head board. His lips found her neck even as he pushed his hips down, sliding his length into her as deeply as possible.

Caitlin lowered her head with a soft sob, unable to find purchase in the position she was in. She was tethered to Barry's movements, reliant on him completely. She wished she was able to turn, to see him without the blindfold, to have her arms around him. Yet there was something so erotic and so intimate about this position that she gave over control, letting him set the pace. 

It seemed like forever, the only sound in the room their heavy breathing and the movement of slick skin against slick skin. The heavy breathing quickly turned to moaning as their pleasure escalated. Caitlin unhooked one finger from her deathgrip on the bar to hook with Barry's that was wrapped around her. She squeezed as she grew closer to her orgasm. She buried her forehead into the pillow, groaning loudly, Barry's name becoming a chant as she arched her back up to him. 

Her control finally snapped as Barry growled, his hips starting to move just a bit faster as he sought his release. She keened her pleasure, even as he gently bit into her shoulder. It didn't even sting. She knew he wasn't trying to hurt her in anyway, she doubted there would even be a mark in an hour, but there was something so primal about him marking her like that. It made her orgasm even more powerful than she thought possible.

Afterwards, she snuggled close to Barry, the blindfold tossed aside. Her leg was draped over his, and she felt the cool air brushing over their skin. Another first for her, allowing herself to be exposed completely to the room and to him. As far as firsts were concerned, now that she thought about it, she wouldn't want to experience it with anyone else but him.


End file.
